


start of something new

by QueenTaurus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTaurus/pseuds/QueenTaurus
Summary: the end of the metal virus was the start of something new for Whisper, and she was starting to like it.
Relationships: Tangle the Lemur/Whisper the Wolf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	start of something new

_Hi, welcome to my first Whisper/Tangle one-shot! I’ll probably write more because I love them (how can’t you?) and I’m seeing (particularly on Tumblr) that this ship is starting to rise, so yay! I hope you guys like it, mainly because this is the first time that I’ve written Whisper and Tangle. Happy reading x_

* * *

_Warning: contains spoilers for issue 30 of Sonic IDW comics_

* * *

**title:** start of something new.

**rating:** K+

**universe:** IDW Sonic; issue 30

**couple:** whisper/tangle

**genre:** fluff

**prompt:** the end of the metal virus was the start of something new for Whisper, and she was starting to like it.

* * *

**Whisper was starting to believe in hope again.**

It had taken her a while, the betrayal of Mimic and the death of her comrades slash friends caused a strong hole in her heart than she realised. It made her lose hope, the very thing that her seemingly new friendship group loved to hinge upon. She was a little bit wary of them at first, especially the ebony hedgehog who didn’t really know what a smile was but after all that was settled, she found an odd comfort in the group, despite her warning to never get close with people again.

And then came Tangle.

At first, the wolf was simply irritated by the premise of the lemur. She was the complete opposite of her, loud, impulsive, somewhat abrasive. She was the exact _opposite_ of what she needed. She needed someone quiet, someone who wasn’t in desperate need of a friend, who wasn’t always excited for _every little_ adventure.

But then she helped her with Mimic.

She was willing to risk her life for hers, she was willing to protect her, even knowing that she had failed to protect the closest people in her life. She cared for her, despite the fact that she didn’t really want her around in the first place. Whisper never thought she will get that back, the feeling of a _family_ , least of all from Tangle.

Then she lost her.

She remembered the moment, the moment where Sonic came back without her, the moment where he had the saddest look on his face when Amy had asked about Tangle. The surge of emotions that erupted inside her, the anger, the pain, the sadness, all overflowing through her tears. She lost her, she lost her family, she lost someone that meant a lot to her. She started blaming herself, it wasn’t Sonic’s fault—she would never blame him, he was already blaming himself, he could tell from his expressions. She knew what happened last time, the last time she had a family. It was gone, ripped away from her, why on Mobius did she think that it would be better this time?

All hope was lost, until she came back.

Sonic and Silver had turned super, the metal virus being wiped off as she saw Tangle again. The _real_ Tangle, not the lifeless metal void that had taken over her; her heart elevated, so happy to see the person that she thought she had lost forever, causing her to do something so unprecedented.

She hugged her.

She hadn’t hugged people in a while—Mimic destroying her family gave her an incentive to push people away—but she had never wanted anything more than hugging Tangle.

And her she was now.

Looking at the saffron painted sun as she let out a sigh with relief; she hadn’t felt so _relaxed_ in such a long time. She was enjoying this feeling, she truly wished that this was going to happen in a long time.

“WHISPER!”

The biscotti wolf jumped as the light grey lemur beamed in front of her, Whisper letting out a breathe that she had been holding.

_It’s just Tangle._

“Sorry,” Tangle apologised, dashing a sheepish smile as the lemur sat beside her, the silence between being peaceful.

“I—” Whisper let out in a usual whisper as Tangle looked her, purple eyes filled with curiosity as Whisper looked away bashfully, “I missed you.”

Vulnerability had never been her strong suit. Being vulnerable was the main reason why she was alone, and why she started _liking_ to work alone. Mimic had exploit that trait and she vowed that she’ll never be a vulnerable character again, but she couldn’t deny that she missed the lemur, despite how much her active personality can be a little grating sometimes.

“I missed you too! Being a zombot wasn’t that much fun. I hope I didn’t hurt you,” she smiled as Whisper looked at her, Tangle’s expression filled with nothing but sincerity and honesty. It was one of the things that she liked about Tangle, one of the things that made her want Tangle to stay with her; despite their polar personalities, she valued Tangle’s sincerity, honesty and loyalty. It was traits that she hadn’t seen in a long time, traits that she had valued and missed.

A faint blush plastered on Whisper’s face as she replied, “No, you didn’t.”

“Thank Chaos!” Tangle replied with relief, before looking at the wolf. “You mind if I hug you again? I know how you feel about space.”

Whisper blinked. _She remembered_. Even though it was something that she made clear the first time that they hugged—it was more of Tangle hugging her than it being a _mutual_ hug—it still brought a warm feeling to her heart that Tangle cared about her enough to ask.

She let out a small smile as she nodded, before the lemur jumped ecstatically before giving her a hug. Her hugs were nice—even though she would never admit it. She didn’t crush her into the hug (unlike their first one), it was gentle, caring, soft, allowing her to bask in her natural scent that she didn’t even know that she had missed until the lemur let go.

Tangle smiled, her amethyst orbs sparkling as Whisper’s heart skipped a beat. No one had looked at her like that, with so much care and happiness. She knew that people cared for her—being a part of the Restoration gave her somewhat of a family—but it wasn’t the same as Tangle. She didn’t feel this way when Sonic, Amy or Silver looked at her. Sure, she was happy to see them, but no one managed to give her the warmth and the level of happiness that Tangle gave her.

She coughed awkwardly, before turning away shyly, focusing on the sunset and trying to ignore the rummage of butterflies in her stomach.

“Well, the metal virus is finally over! Who knows, maybe this will be the start of something new!” Tangle beamed, Whisper nodding shyly.

The two sat in comfortable silence whilst enjoying the sunset. Tangle’s positivity was something Whisper never truly understand but one of the things that she liked about her; she had never thought that she will meet someone so positive, so hopeful and so happy, and not only be able to endure it but actually _like it._

The end of the metal virus was the start of something new for Whisper, and she was starting to like it.

* * *

_Hope you all like it! Will be writing more of whisper/tangle so stay tuned!_


End file.
